Electrorheological fluids (ER) are colloidal suspensions whose rheological properties can be varied through the application of an external electric field. In particular, under the application of a field of the order of 1-2 kV/mm an ER can exhibit a solid-like behavior, such as the ability to transmit sheer stress. This transformation from liquid-like to solid-like behavior can be very fast, of the order of 1 to 10 ms, and is reversible when the electric field is removed.
ER fluids are of interest because potentially they can provide simple, quiet, and fast interfaces between electrical controls and mechanical systems. As such they have a number of potential applications including automotive clutches, ABS brakes, shock absorption, vibration damping and micro-electric mechanical systems.
A problem with ER fluids to date, however, is that the yield strength is too low for many practical applications. The yield strength of known ER fluids is typically no more than 3 kPa at 1 kV/mm which is inadequate for most of the potential uses of ER fluids. This low yield stress in the prior art is considered to be because prior ER fluids are based upon the dielectric contrast between the solid particles and the fluid which gives rise to polarization charges upon application of the external electric field. The main drawback of this approach is that the large dielectric contrast between the particles and the fluid can give rise to a large electrical current and breakdown.